Episode 539.a Bubble Guppies: 101 Bubble Guppies! (Part 1)
Plot Mr. Gordon is a male Bubble Guppy living in Bubbletucky with his master, Mr. Grouper, a bachelor songwriter who has yet to sell his first tune. Bored with their single existence, Mr. Gordon arranges for Mr. Grouper to meet Mrs. Grouper, a pretty young woman who just happens to have a female Bubble Guppy named Mrs. Gentilella. It is not long before love blossoms all around and a double wedding takes place. A few months later, Mrs. Gentilella gives birth to 15 guppies, much to the delight of Hypletta, a wealthy, wicked former schoolmate of Mrs. Grouper's whose burning passion is to own a coat made of Bubble Guppy pelts. When she is unable to purchase the puppies, she has them "gupnapped" and brought to her crumbling estate in the country, where 84 other Bubble Guppies are also being held captive. All attempts by the police to find the missing guppies fail, and the desperate Mr and Mrs. Gentilella (now called Mrs. Gordon) appeal to the guppies of Bubbletucky, via the "twilight call." Led by Marty Snailer, a snail and a crab named Pronto, all gupdom comes to the rescue and, aided by crabs, lobsters, snails, tracks down the missing guppies. Cast *Mr. Gordon as (Pongo) *Mrs. Gentilella as (Perdita) *Mr. Grouper as (Roger Radcliffe) *Mrs. Grouper as (Anita Radcliffe) *Mrs. Daniels as (Nanny) *Hypletta as (Cruella de Vil) *Gummy and Chimpy as (Jasper and Horace Badun) *Gil as (Patch) *Nonny as (Lucky) *Oona as (Penny) *Goby as (Rolly) *Jonesy as (Freckles) *Ashlie as (Rover) *Molly as (Cadpig) *Joshua as (Dipstick) *Dean as (Fidget) *Micheal as (Pepper) *Tobias as (Spotty) *Deema as (Two-Tone) *Darius as (Whizzer) *Marty Snailer as (Colonel) *Martin as (Captain) *Pronto as (Sgt. Tibbs) *Daisy as (Queenie) *Butterscotch as (Duchess) *Sandy as (Princess) *Shelly as (Lucy) *Dr. Clark as (Collie) *Bobby as (Danny) *Mr. Petrol as (Labrador) *Engineer as (Towser) Information *Genres: Animation, Adventure, Family, Comedy *Rating: G. There is little nudity, some violence, some insults, and no sad/scary scenes. *Type of film: Animated, Adventure *Love Couples: Mr. Gordon x Mrs. Gentilella, Mr. Grouper x Mrs. Grouper Trivia *This is based on the 1961 movie "One Hundred and One Dalmatians!" You can read about it on Wikipedia and IMDb. *There are both regular and fanon characters in this story. Story Start of Part 1. (Scene: Flat) (It is a beautiful spring day in Bubbletucky. A man with blue spiky hair looks out of the window of a flat looking bored. A goldfish is playing the piano. Mr. Gordon (narrating): My story begins in Bubbletucky not so very long ago. Yet so much has happened since then, that it seems like an eternity. At that time, I lived with my pet in a bachelor flat just off Bubbletucky Park. It was a beautiful spring day, a tedious time of the year for bachelors. Oh, that's my pet, Roger Grouper, a musician of sorts. I'm the one with the blue spiky hair. My name's Pongo. (Mr. Gordon gets up and scratches himself.) Mr. Gordon (narrating): As far as I could see, the old notion that a bachelor's life was so glamorous and carefree was all nonsense. It was downright dull. (He stretches himself and yawns. He then goes back to sleep. Mr. Grouper smokes a cigarette and throws it in a pile of cigars. The room looked messy. He continues to play the piano.) Mr. Gordon (narrating): It was plain to see that my old pet needed someone. But if it were left up to Roger, we'd be bachelors forever. He was married to his work, writing songs. Songs about romance, of all things, something he knew absolutely nothing about. (Mr. Gordon wakes up and watches Mr. Grouper smiling as he reads the piano notes.) Mr. Gordon (narrating): Oh, he's intelligent enough, as adults go. And I think you could say, Roger is a rather handsome animal in his way. I could see no reason why my pet didn't deserve an attractive mate. (He looks at comics that are full of women. He looks suspicious at the sight of them.) Mr. Gordon (narrating): At least I was determined to do my best. Of course, guppies are a pretty poor judge of adult beauty. But I had a rough idea of what to look for. (He looks out the window finding the perfect guppy girl and her owner. He sees a guppy woman with brown hair and a lobster woman walking.) Mr. Gordon (narrating): Hmm! Unusual merbloke. Very unusual. Hmm! Oh, surely not. (He shakes his head. He sees something that caught his eye.) Mr. Gordon (narrating): Well now, what have we here? (A small brown guppy walks with a snail woman.) Mr. Gordon (narrating): Hmm. Well, a little too short coupled. Nope! (Mr. Gordon then sees a lobster dressed in a posh purple fur coat walking with a purple guppy wearing posh clothes.) Mr. Gordon (narrating): I say! Well, I do say! Now there's a fancy guppy. Hmm. Perhaps a little too fancy. (He shakes his head.) Mr. Gordon (narrating): Yes, much too fancy. (An old lobster woman rides on a bicycle with an old guppy in a basket. A small crab child walks with a young yellow guppy licking a lollipop.) Mr. Gordon (narrating): Too old. Too young. (He lies down with his face feeling ashamed.) Mr. Gordon (narrating): It was a problem, a realproblem. (He starts to get shocked and smile happily at what he saw. He sees a guppy with bright pink hair walking with a goldfish woman.) Mr. Gordon (narrating): Well, now that's a bit more like it! The most beautiful creature on a blue tail! Now if only the girl... Well! She's very lovely too. It was almost too good to be true. I'd never find another pair like that, not if I looked for 100 years. (He quickly runs to the stairs and looks out a circular window. He sees the guppy and the goldfish walking to the park.) Mr. Gordon (narrating): Ah, they're heading for the park. A perfect meeting place if I can only arrange it. (He quickly runs down the stairs but then stops as he looks at the time on the clock. It's 4:32 p.m.) Mr. Gordon (narrating): Uh-oh, but Roger never stopped work 'til after 5:00. (He turns and looks at Mr. Grouper still playing the piano.) Mr. Gordon (narrating): That would be too late. (Mr. Gordon felt so desperate that he set the time to 5:15 p.m. He holds the lead barking. Mr. Grouper looks back and looks at the time. He stretches and looks at his watch.) Mr. Grouper: After 5:00 already. Fancy that. (Mr. Grouper notices Mr. Gordon feeling excited as he barks and he starts to get up.) Mr. Grouper: All right, Pongo. All right, boy. (He hands him his hat and coat as Mr. Grouper smokes his pipe. Mr. Gordon opens the door and bursts out with Mr. Grouper behind him.) (Scene: Park) (Mr. Gordon was quickly walking looking for the guppy girl she saw and her goldfish woman. Mr. Grouper was out of breathe.) Mr. Grouper: Pongo, boy, take it easy! What's all the hurry? (This part is still unfinished.) Category:Stories